


Care to be my family?

by worldchan



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldchan/pseuds/worldchan
Summary: Beth takes a part in an event that has two of his guys arrested, and Rio decides to take a step back. This ain't the person he wants in charge of his family.Will Beth finally realize what she wants? Is she ready to work for it?





	Care to be my family?

There was nothing really different about that day, nothing out of ordinary. Just the same drop like every week, where 2 of Rio's guys meet her at the parking lot of low class grocery store and give her the keys to the new cars for the lot, while taking the pills from one car and putting them in the next one.  
It was the third week already and everything had gone smoothly till now. But she still likes to arrive a bit earlier than agreed, stay for a 5 minutes further away from scene and review her surroundings. Funny that after wanting so badly to be in, fighting for this change with her nails and teeth, she still felt terrified before each drop. And that is what saved her today. 

It was a quiet morning. There were a lot of seniors walking slowly to the park nearby, some crackheads going for a beer first thing in the morning.  
The day was sunny, everybody wearing short sleeves and light clothes. She herself had gone for a light blue dress that ended just around her knees. Everyone except the dude close to the garbage. He was wearing a jacket. That was the first thing that tipped her off. He was looking at his phone very seriously, and when he turned a bit, she saw, that he was glancing at the direction of cars and whispering something. She knew right then that he was from Police, FBI, or whatever.   
After a minute he glanced at her direction and noticed her watching him. Surprised on being caught, she turned around and went as slowly and unsuspicious to her car as possible. Luckily it was parked just a few feet further from her.  
Only when she was seated in the safety of her car, she allowed herself to glance back at the man. He had returned his eyes to Rio's man, who had grown tired of waiting for her and started to unload the cars. He was around 5'7 feet tall, black, short hair, scar on his left cheek.. Who was he? She took her phone out and snapped a quick photo. Beth was sure she had seen him somewhere before. But she got the feeling it was not one of agents Turner's man.  
She knew that shortly after they finalize the repacking of cars, the police will arrest them, so she fled the scene as fast as possible. There was a terrible feeling settling in her stomach, she thought it was the fear of getting caught that was ripping her apart. 

Rio was furious when she saw him later that day. He had arrived at the dealership with 2 of his muscle back ups and went straight to her office, keeping his boys just outside the door. He was wearing his blue button up shirt, and looked simply devilish. Every time she sees him in this office, she thinks about his words that night: 'Hell you'd look so much better on top of it.' Still makes her wet just thinking about that night, him biting his lips, looking at her like she is the most delicious desert in the world.   
'Where were you today?' he growls, closing the blind's so no one from outside can see them. His gun was in his hand the next second, not aimed directly at her, but letting her know that this was serious.   
'What do you mean?' she said, 'I was at the drop when I noticed that something was shady, so I had to leave.'  
'Tell me everything, or god help me, this will be your last day walking' he warned, words lased with anger and frustration. So she did, in her matter of fact way, because she did not do anything wrong. Not her fault that the police got a sniff of them.   
So Rio listened, and with each word from the bitch's mouth, he felt the rocks in his chest weight heavier and heavier. The disappointment and anger he felt, for both him and her, was indescribable.   
He was silent for a while, just looking at her, her bright red lips, blue eyes, those lovely titties of hers. Was any of that worth it? No, no it wasn't .   
'Why did you not call them, warn them?'  
Beth set a bit straighter, not liking the road this conversation was taking. 'I do not keep your lackeys phone numbers stored.'  
'You could have called and asked, or your stupid little brain, did not think about that?', he pointed the gun at her temple. Everything about him felt off.  
'Sorry, had no time, needed to get away, he noticed me staring.' She said, as she rolled her chair a bit further away from him. Silence followed.  
He stood up from the desk and slowly walked around it, looking at the view outside the window.  
'Who was there today picking the pills? Do you even know?' he asked and suddenly his voice sounded tired, not angry. For a quick moment she thought this is all.   
'Don't know, the guy who is on his phone all the time and the one with mustang tattoo on his hand. Shouldn't you know that, being their boss and whatnot?' she sassed. Rio only shook his head disappointed and turned for the door. 

He was reaching for the door handle already when he stopped and turned back, his black eyes burning hers 'This is it Elizabeth. This is as far as it goes. You can continue the money laundering here, take half of the profit for pills that you smuggle in, but that's it. No new projects, no helping you to handle things. You are on your own.'  
'What??' she exclaimed, who did he think he was. 'Because one of your guys tipped off police? It sure as hell was not me. This is your problem, not mine. Why am I being punished?'  
He took a step closed to her, their chest almost touching as he said:' I do not trust you, I can not trust you. Not with my boys, not with my family. Not when we are not even fucking human beings in your eyes.' She was sure he will reach out and smoothen her hair, as he usually does when he is this silent and deadly. But no, not this time. 'I thought I saw something great in you. My mistake. In the end you are nothing but a selfish bitch.' His words cut so freaking deep, that she was not able to form any sort of response, but it was too late already, because he was out of the door. 


End file.
